The invention relates generally to a system and a method for detecting an object, and more particularly to a system and a method for detecting the identity of an object within an enclosed article.
There has always been, and there continues to be, a demand for heightened security surrounding various communication and transportation venues. For example, metal detectors and x-ray machines are standard security devices employed at airports for screening passengers and their carry-on and checked luggage. The United States Postal Service also employs x-ray technology for screening parcels.
The capability for automatically screening a high-throughput of luggage in an efficient and cost-effective manner is currently non-existent. The screening systems currently in place record false positives at rates that are higher than desirable. The high number of false positives forces alternative follow-on inspections, such as trace detection or manual inspection of the luggage, thereby increasing the average screening time per bag substantially. There remains a need for a high-throughput (e.g., at least one thousand scanned checked bags per hour) automatic screening system for ascertaining whether a piece of luggage or a mail parcel contains an object which may be harmful, such as, for example, an explosive device or material.